1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlled toy element for remote control by means of signals from a remote control unit, said toy element comprising a sensor which can detect the signals, and at least one unit which is controlled by a microprocessor in response to a program which is executed by the microprocessor, said program comprising program steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such toy elements are widely used and are known e.g. from the product ROBOTICS INVENTION SYSTEM from LEGO MIND-STORMS, which is a toy that can be programmed by means of a computer to perform conditional as well as unconditional actions.
Such toy elements are unique in that programs or other forms of instructions are transferred to the toy by means of a form of communications protocol. Typically, the communications protocol will be adapted to transfer data to the toy in the fastest possible and simultaneously most error-free manner to achieve a good and fast response.
It is a problem with such a toy, however, that the full play potential is not utilized fully.
Accordingly, an object is to provide new play possibilities with an electronic toy.
This is achieved when the toy element mentioned in the opening paragraph is characterized in that the toy element is adapted to record pulse patterns containing pulses which have flanks with intervals that are longer than the response time of a human being, and to control the unit in various ways by selecting a program step in response to a recorded pulse pattern.
It is ensured hereby that the toy element can be remote controlled by sound or particularly by light. Remote control by light takes place in that a user signals with e.g. an ordinary hand-held lamp which is driven by batteries or by the mains. The signalling takes place in that the user manually turns the lamp on and off and thereby produces pulses of visible light with a predetermined sequence of short and long pulses and intervals. The signalling may also take place by means of sound pulses, which may e.g. be produced in that the user claps his hands or whistles or sings a specific sequence of short and long pulses and intervals.